Battlefield in Both Worlds
by EmiLim666
Summary: Shinou kept mentioning of this enemy. Who is it? 2-shot Please R&R. - v
1. Original

Disclaimer : I do not in any way own Kyou Kara Maou. Thanks for reading~ 3

* * *

Before the war starts, some of my men were perfectly ready however some of my men weren't. I look around, and met a certain someone's eyes. He met mine too, but he looked away. I smirk to his childishness. Then he looked back at me and nodded slightly. He seems ready to face our enemy. I am too, ready to face this enemy. I take one last look around, and then I stood to give a motivation speech before we go on our war. As the leader, one must have faith in their men and motivates them. Without my men, I will never achieve of who I am right now.

"Do not be afraid of losing! Have confidence in yourself! We will defeat them! We WILL be victorious!"

My men gave a loud cheer and claps as I sat. And as I sat, the leader of our enemy just smiled slyly at me. I can also sense that they are also very likely ready to take us down. Without wasting anymore time, the leader of our enemy ordered her men to stand their stances. Each of them neatly and nicely positioned, and this time, when I looked at the face of my sage, his eyes went wide when he saw the enemy that we are about to face. He was shocked. When I looked at mine, I was also shocked.

"NOW!" the leader of our enemy shouted to her men.

Naturally, my men and I would react and charge straight towards our enemy. I held my weapon high as I attack each and every single one who dared come before me.

As time passed by, our enemy had lessened. However, do not let the number fool you. As they reduce, the enemies get tougher and tougher. I release a tense sigh and lay back for a moment. I look around, only to find that some of my men were unconscious and a few were trying really hard to defeat the enemy that they are facing. Now, I am only left with one last enemy to defeat. However, a sudden attack on my head caused me to lose my consciousness and then I drifted into the vast lands of the sky. But before I went down, I manage to give a random slash, and now I can faint peacefully.

When I wake up, I noticed that our enemies were no longer around. I looked at my sage, to find some answer and clearly his face shows that we have won the war, and all my men are extremely excited. Thankfully, none of my men badly injured, just some light scratch. I'll have the doctor to tend them. In the end, everyone is happy.

Right after our fierce battle with our biggest enemy, I call for a meeting with my retainers. Discussing none other than to celebrate our victory. Not to my surprise, my retainers agreed to my suggestion, and it is also decided that tonight itself, we will have a feast. This time, when I gaze into my Sage's eyes, he didn't budge. He just smile and went along with my childish plan.

For now, our country will be a peaceful one. The next Maou will arrives and lead this country to a further peaceful country and make his citizen proud and happy always.

* * *

A/N : Read the second part to understand further about this first part. Who is this enemy Shinou kept mentioning of? ;3


	2. Modern

Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Thanks for reading~ 3

A/n : So, this is the part where Shinou mention of his enemy. He is somehow reincarnated or revived into the world where Yuuri lives. Enjoy~

* * *

Before the exam starts, some of my classmates were perfectly ready however some of my men weren't. I look around, and met a certain someone's eyes. He met mine too, but he looked away. I smirk to his childishness. Then he looked back at me and nodded slightly. He seems ready to answer some exam questions. I am too, ready to do this exam. I take one last look around, and then I stood to give a motivation speech before this exam starts. As the class leader, one must have confidence in their classmates and motivates them. Without my classmate, I will never be who I am now which is the class leader.

"Do not lose focus! Have confidence in yourself! We will definitely be able to do this!"

My classmates gave a loud cheer and claps as I sat. And as I sat, the teacher just smiled at me. I can see that she is happy to see us relaxing ourselves. Without wasting anymore time, the teacher gave us our exam papers, and this time, when I looked at the face of my sage, his eyes went wide when he saw the questions. He was shocked. When I looked at the questions, they seem a little different than what I've been studying, I was also shocked.

"You can start now." The teacher said to us.

Naturally, we would react to that order and straight away reading through the questions. I held my pencil as I write my answers down on the spaces given. I answer each and every single question.

As the time is ticking away, the questions are finally reduced. However, lesser question doesn't mean that it's going to be easy. As we finish the earlier questions, the tougher questions will appear last. I sighed intensely and lay back for a moment. I look around, only to find that some of my classmates are sleeping and a few are still trying really hard to finish up the exam questions. Now, I am only left with one last question, but I suddenly felt sleepy and nearly doze off. But before I do, I managed to complete the last question and drifted to dreamland.

When I wake up, I noticed that the exam paper on my desk were gone. I looked at my sage, to find out what went wrong, and through his facial expression, I found out that the teacher had collected our papers, and my classmates are extremely excited. Thankfully, none of my classmates faint or cry, just some slight emotional talks. I've talk to them and told them not to worry much about it. In the end, they lighten up.

Right after our exam, I call a small meeting among friends. Discussing none other than to celebrate the occasion. Not to my surprise that my friends agrees to my suggestion, and it is also set that we should have a party tonight. This time, when I gaze into my Sage's eyes, he didn't look away. He just smile and went along with my childish plan.

As for now, our school will not be having any exam until the next badge that will be replacing us. This class will have a new class leader and lead his classmate, hopefully better than I did.

* * *

A/N : Well... It's a weird 2 shot, but Please R&R. Post of what you think about this story. 3

Thanks in advance~ ^-^v


End file.
